


That Moment of Them - KPOP Fandom vers.

by PatMonBB



Series: Multi World Versions [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arguing, F/M, First Kiss, Hatred, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatMonBB/pseuds/PatMonBB
Summary: Wonho and Hyoyeon have yet another Potions' essay to handle with - even if both despise the idea of working together. But what happens when words go too far and some limits are reached? | Harry Potter!AU





	That Moment of Them - KPOP Fandom vers.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - This fanfic is based on the Harry Potter World and the dynamic between Wonho and Hyoyeon are inspired by Draco and Hermione --- So yes, you'll see some similarities. Also, I've already posted this fic here with the Dramione ship, but I love this story so much, I decided to change it into the kpop fandom.  
> 2 - My native language is not English, so I'm sorry about any grammar/vocabulary errors that might show up during your reading. And since this story is based on Harry Potter universe, where the language is focused on British English, I decided to keep it in that lane. However, I don't promise it will come out as perfect since sometimes I tend to mix British English and American English.   
> 3- Why Wonho and Hyoyeon as the pairing since they have like zero interactions ??? Well, there isn't much to say, honestly. Both of them are just my ultimate biases, which made my writing so much easier. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

     Another Potions lesson had finally ended, exposing a full class of 7th year’s students gathering all their personal belongings from the tables and happily chatting around among them while leaving the classroom located in the dungeons of the left Viaduct Tower.

     Nevertheless, a pair of them could be found with completely different vibes which were shown by the frowns planted across their visages.

     “I can’t believe that bloody professor put us together once again.” Wonho mumbled out almost to himself, with his usual grumpy attitude.

     Hyoyeon – who was still settling all of her books into her schoolbag – didn’t pronounce a word upon hearing his inappropriate comment. Instead, the witch rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him.

     After all, she only needed to pay the slightest attention to him when working on their next essay on Everlasting Elixirs, what would be in a few moments, since both of them were planning to do the homework faster as they could, and with a couple of hours free from another class, they had decided to do it right away so they didn’t need to face each other anymore, as long as they could – what had turned into an impossible task, since their Potions Master insisted on turning them into a duo for every single project.

     “Oh, but my father will know about this.” Wonho continued to nag around as he started walking side by side with Hyoyeon towards the Library “Who does he think he is to put me always with a mudblood?”

     “If you didn’t keep grumbling all the time, maybe he would stop.” The blonde riposted with a long peeved sigh slipping past her set of lips with narrowed brown eyes and her fist tightening around the strap of her bag.

     “Grumbling?!” The dark brown-haired boy exclaimed a little bit too loud, exchanging his gaze downwards towards the female walking next to him, staring at her with scorn “I don’t grumble, Kim. I just don't hide my own opinion.”

     “Well, maybe for once you should keep it for yourself, Shin.” Hyoyeon replied, switching her own attention towards the male’s pale porcelain visage, sending him a nasty glare as she reached out with her petite hand and opened the library’s door, stepping inside ahead of him.

     Wonho threw her a mortal gaze from behind, biting the inner side of his cheek a bit too harshly. How could someone push his buttons so much to the point of making him desire to smash her own little smarty head against the wall?

     The male knew very well what it felt like to detest someone. But with Hyoyeon, even though being almost the same, he also had the knowledge that it was completely different. He hated her with every single blood cell, fibre, and hair in his body. It was almost deadly the crave he had to see her vanish away from his sight. And he blamed it all to her disgusting blood. How could someone, with no magic running through her veins, be called the ‘smartest witch of her age’? He simply couldn’t accept it. What had she that he lacked?

     Wonho didn’t pronounce another single sound as he strutted into the library, through the corridors of bookshelves, following her own tracks until he reached her, near a Potions area, searching around for what they needed for the essay.

     Once they picked up all the books defined, both of them found an empty table in the closest zone they were, right below a window, where the sun’s light – even if weak – could illuminate them while studying.

     Those two hours spent together passed tremendously slowly. The entire time had been a constant exchange of insults and rude words between them, spoke out in low whispers to not call any attention in their direction. Nothing they didn’t expect. The couple of enemies had been like that since the first instant their eyes had laid on each other.

     “I just can’t understand how a mudblood like you can top my grades.” Wonho insisted on such topic, staring at the witch with repulse on the chocolate hues of his eyes.

     Hyoyeon sighed for the thousandth time during those hours together, standing up from her seat and giving him her back as she turned her attention once more towards the bookshelf “Maybe because I’m smarter and I work harder than you?”

     Hyoyeon instantly regretted letting her nerves command her vocal cords. She was very aware that it would be indeed cleverer of her to keep her mouth shut and simply ignore Wonho's attempt to drive her mad. But there was something buried deep inside of her that never let her maintain her posture and cool self in front of the brown-haired wizard.

     “A mudblood, being better than a pureblood? Only in your dreams, Kim.” Wonho replied, rolling his eyes as he remained staring at her from behind, with his back area leaned back against the chair, with arms folded over his rock-hard chest.

     “I’m only stating a fact, Shin. I am indeed better than you. ” The blonde audaciously said, turning her head slightly aside so she could lock her gaze into Wonho’s brown orbs, flashing him a pretentious smirk along her cherry set of lips.

     Wonho clenched his fists with all his strengths, almost ripping the skin on his palms with his nails. Blood ran like fire through his system as he continued to send his mortal glare at her figure. How did she dare to be that arrogant in front of him? Oh, he hated her, he truly did.

     Or at least he thought so…

     “Who the bloody hell do you think you are, Kim?” His voice reverberated with ferocity, raising from his own seat with a loud creaked sound and not even minding if anyone would hear him “Don’t think too much of yourself. If people only know your name or how great your muggle brains are, it’s because of your friend Taeyeon.”

     Hyoyeon didn’t say a word. Instead, for no reason, she froze on her spot, staring into his danger chocolate eyes with her own widened in pure perplexity as the boy started to take a new route towards where she was placed.

     “If it wasn’t her or even me, always calling you what you indeed are, a mudblood, do you think anyone would even pay the slightest attention to you? ‘Brightest witch of her age’ my arse! You are the most ordinary thing I ever laid my eyes on.”

     “Well, I might be ‘ordinary’ as you say, but at least I’m much more than you could ever imagine being.” She responded straightforward, with fierceness in her voice, eyeing the male from head to toes with disdain as this one shortened the space between their frames “You are evil and vain and probably the most coward person I ever had the displeasure to meet.”

     “Be careful, Kim. You don’t know what you are saying.” Wonho threatened her as he reached the zone she was still planted, staring into each other’s eyes with the most brutal emotion someone could ever sense, only a few inches apart from their faces.

     “I do know what I’m saying. And you also must know it; otherwise, you wouldn’t try to threaten me like the little cockroach you are, Shin.”

     And that was it. She had pushed every single still sleeping button within him.

      Wonho lost it with those words; it was the second time she called him that. So out of impulse and in pure anger, the dark brown-haired male punched the bookshelf right near her face, only not hitting her figure for a couple of centimetres. His jaw got tensed along with the tight grip of his own fist.

     “Why can’t you just disappear for once!? My life would be much better if I didn’t have to feel nauseous every time I looked at you, you filthy little mudblood.” He spat it out in a low dangerous tone through clenched teeth, finally truly exploding at her.

     For the first time in the girl’s life, Hyoyeon feared him. The dark gleam in his eyes; his exposed veins on his neck and the whole stiffness on his shaking muscles, warned her that he was not the most appropriated company at the moment.

     Yet, what made her get all weak wasn’t his scary aura, but his cruel words. It shouldn’t be a surprise to her, but perhaps a little deep part of her thought he had changed from that vile boy he used to be in the past. He had seemed different since the beginning of school. Hyoyeon had noticed it and even commented it with her best friends. Wonho had seemed cooler down, blue, and she sometimes even pitied him – when he wasn’t obviously being a pain in her arse when they had to work together like that day. But oh, she was so wrong.

     Visualizing that terrifying scene right in front of her eyes made her realize he hadn’t change a single bit, all of her hopes about him had been in vain. Someone like Wonho would never change, and she should have been smarter to know it.

     Not desiring to give him the joy of watching what she was truly feeling at that precise moment, Hyoyeon stepped away from him and in a quick motion she picked up all of her personal belongings and rushed out of the library before she would commit the insane act of letting him know what his elusive persona had done to her heart.

     Walking through the empty and dark school corridors at a fast pace, the blonde bit down onto her shaking bottom lip in a harsh manner, hating herself for her unnatural fragile moment and cursing every single drop of salty water running down from her dark honey eyes.

     Hyoyeon was just about to turn around in a corner, when her movements got halted by a strong and firm grip around her wrist, pushing her rear against a cold marble whitish wall, making her release a painful grunt when her back hit it.

     “What are you doing Shin? What happened in the library wasn’t enough for you!?” She exclaimed, almost screaming at the male in front of her, holding her against her free will.

     Whether he came to continue his amusing humiliation upon her or not, Wonho never expected to find what his sight was now capturing.

     Hyoyeon was completely wrecked; reddish orbs pouring down tears after tears; swollen messy lips from chewing on them and her petite figure shivered nonstop. That tragic view was indeed a first for him, but the wizard couldn’t find the triumph he should at watching her like that.

     Wonho had already crossed the ‘heartless’ line with her many times before, but none of those occasions she had reacted like that. In fact, he felt an odd sensation flourishing inside of him as he blamed himself for her state – which was true.

     “You’re crying.” He noted, barely above a whisper, in a low timbre of voice, startled at how her image had caught him off guard “You can’t be crying, Kim. You don’t cry.”

     “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you Shin, but everyone has their limits. And I reached mine with you. I hope you are happy with it.” She responded to him with a weak voice but her eyes continued to burn with a glint of pure rage.

     “I’m not…” He sincerely admitted in a mumble almost to himself, but her ears still caught the sound leaving his vocal cords “You don’t cry. You riposte, bring me down and punch my face. That’s you, Kim. Not this weak version of yourself.”

     Now it was her turn to get astonished at his sentences. The bloody boy must be bipolar because the switches of his emotions were not natural. He was irregular and Hyoyeon couldn’t comprehend what was inside his head.

     Yet, as the silence surrounded them once the female remained quiet after his prior phrase, the blonde took a long inhalation and then sighed it out, giving up on him and on trying to figure him out.

     “I’m tired of this whole game between you and me and I just…” Another long breath-in was made from her part as her eyelids shut down for a second, letting fall a pair of lost tears before she locked their gazes once again, this time with her internal flaming fire completely erased “I don’t care anymore, Shin. I really don’t. You won. So please, let me go. I don’t want a mudblood like myself leaving you iller than you already are.”

     And with those mere words – plus the image of a couple of rounds and full tears rolling down over her cheeks – something awakened in his soul. Hearing her saying she didn’t care anymore was already an enormous stab in his heart. Yet, watching her tearing up in front of him along with her calling that awful name to herself was the break for his own rational actions.

     Afterwards, the only thing being visible was the manner the brown-haired boy leaned forth in the witch’s direction, stepping into her personal space. No hesitations or seconds thoughts were made as Wonho captured her jawline with his calloused and long fingers, cupping her visage and quickly raising it at the same instant he lowered his own, so their set of lips could finally get moulded together. 

     Initially, the pressure made on top of Hyoyeon’s mouth was quite firm, enticingly smashing their lips in one, as no movements were made; testing how fiercely she was going to fight him to get free from his grip. Thus, upon a couple of instants in that position and without her forcing it to pause, the intense pressure slowly began to vanish away, letting only a softer and lighter one.

     The young wizard was still trying to figure out all of those boiling emotions increasing inside his chest when his rosy lips began to move onto her cherry ones in tender and slow gestures, enjoying the texture along with the magnificent flavour planted all over her flesh.

     The form their kiss occurred varied as the seconds passed by; from tasting her upper lip involved by him to following do the same with her bottom one and then even parted more their mouths, with heads slightly canted to opposite sides just to intensify the situation. His tongue darted out from his hot oral cavity, slid across her smooth lips asking for entrance, and unexpectedly, Hyoyeon permitted him to snake inside. He explored her interior with the tip of his moistened muscle before their tongues clashed together, swirling around each other in a sensual rhythm of power as their sticky saliva got mixed.

     Wonho found himself craving for more of that witch and he could sense it by the insane manner his heart throbbed, filling him with brand new and pleasing emotions he never thought he could feel by that female – or another. Simultaneously as his needs grew higher, the male snaked his palms downwards until he found the witch’s curvy waist, involving her with his arms and fully glueing her frame against his muscled torso, wishing more and more of their sinful contact.

     Hyoyeon, on her part, also couldn’t utterly understand what was happening within herself. Never had she thought something like that could occur between her and Wonho. She despised him, but right now those emotions were landed on her as well since she had no control over her limbs and own actions. She knew she had to stop right there whatever was going on inside them both, but she just couldn’t. Her body didn’t obey her commands and she blamed her teenage hormones.

     However, as she sensed the wizard’s hands roaming all over her, an enticing whimper escaped from her vocal cords. She was melting during their kiss. In a pure unexpected act, the female also took a new route with her petite palms and drove them towards his nape, holding herself on him as her fingertips dug into his silky locks of dark brown hair, tugging them on her fist every time a heated wave reached her stomach, making Wonho release some alluring grunts.

     Unfortunately, the lack of air in their lungs turned awfully bigger than the desire to remain that tasty event, making the young couple break the contact between their mouths. Yet, none of them dared to lean backward. Instead, they continued in the same position, with foreheads rested against each other as both desperately tried to regain their breaths and strengths.

     “You… You wicked witch… What kind of spell did you land on me?” Wonho was the first to end their silence, still breathless but with an erotic smirk drawn across his facial features, such was his bliss.

     “You really know how to ruin a good moment, don’t you Shin?” Hyoyeon replied, also needy for air, rolling her eyes at his prior stupid query, but ending up releasing a brief chuckle.

     “I guess I’m indeed good at it.” He lightly laughed along with her, not easing up the grip his arms kept around her waist, afraid of losing her and that little insane moment of them.

     “You are. And I really hate you because of it.” She fixated her eyes on his, visualizing the same amorous sparkle in his sweet chocolate hues that she also contained on her dark honey ones as she bit down on her lower plump lip, preventing a beaming smile of forming on her mouth.

     “I know. I also hate you, Kim; for other reasons, but I do.” He said, licking his plush lips to take the last taste of her still planted on him.

     The girl didn’t respond to what he had just spoken out. None of them even dared to say another single word afraid they vicious and true hatred would come back along with their normal lives. Because in that instant none of them wanted to go back. They just wanted to prolong that moment of them a little bit more, with a little bit of more intense kisses and longing touches.

     And that was what they were about to do once their lungs recovered.


End file.
